tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstone Engine
Redstone Engines are the cheapest and the weakest of the engines you can build, but they will only overload if they are not connected to an output like a Wooden Pipe or a Pump. They will require some time to warm up and run on peak efficiency, this can be seen by the color of the pumping bit. Blue means low, green is medium, flashing yellow and red is peak. To remove a Redstone Engine without destroying it, you must use a Wooden Pickaxe or better. This holds true with Steam Engines and Combustion Engines as well. A redstone engine's orientation can also be changed by right clicking it with a Wrench (BuildCraft). It takes about 10 minutes for a Redstone Engine to reach optimum efficiency. Note: A redstone engine can explode, but only if it is fed too much power from another engine or conductive piping. If you're not sure if it will explode, simply apply redstone and wait one "revolution." If it stays blue, you're good. If it immediately turns green, shut it off immediately and remove it, or Boom. A redstone engine will not blow up if left powered by redstone but not pumping into a block. i.e. if you left it powered and it's just sitting there, bright red but not moving, it will not explode. (confirmed - left several engines sitting powered, red but not moving for over an hour irl) See Engines - In Depth for more details. Its' block ID is 161. Recipe Power Source Redstone Engines get all their power from a direct link to redstone power, such as a lever or redstone torch, and will not be powered by redstone wire running past them on the same level. The redstone wire must be adjacent on the level above, on a block next to the engine. Redpower's Red Alloy Wire can run past them and still power them normally. Energy Production Uses Redstone engines can be used for a number of different things, the most common are powering pipes and powering pumps. Pipes Redstone engines can be used for powering Wooden Pipes, creating a throughput of one unit at a time. Since they don't overheat when they supply power to a wooden pipe or machine and don't require fuel they are the cheapest but slowest engine you can use to power transport pipes. They can also be used to power rails. Pumps Redstone engines are perfectly suitable to power pumps since it only requires one fully running engine to get pumping at roughly 1 unit per 15 seconds. Each additional redstone engine will add 2 units per 15 seconds to a max of 7 units per 15 seconds making your tanks fill up at a rate of just under half a unit per second. "Stacking" engines (that is, powering one engine with another engine to increase throughput) is not an effective strategy. (video) Additional Engines Additional Engines using renewable Liquid Biomass and Biofuel were available through the Forestry Mod. These have been removed from Tekkit as of 3.0.3. Video tutorial RRlbM0jXC5k <---- prevent your engines to get red by using this method. they stay blue all the time and same speed. Category:BuildCraft Category:Engines